


Be a Good Guy (and Protect Ever'body from Meanies)

by gr8escap



Series: Happy Steve Rogers - [Bingo] [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art Activity, Cute Kids, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Shield Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: When an outdoor activity is rained out, Steve helps make an indoor activity where everybody wins.





	Be a Good Guy (and Protect Ever'body from Meanies)

Steve looked around the center at the children loudly coloring paper plates with even louder colors. Some were just scribbles across the plate, some turned the embossed sections into flower petals.

What was intended to be an outdoor activity for the youth had been moved inside due to thunderstorms. Steve and the head volunteer had stuck their heads together for all of three minutes and came up with the idea to scavenge the rooms for all of the crayons, colored pencils, paints, and markers. Two volunteers went in search of paper and came back with the paper plates.

One little one came up to Steve as he helped another with their design. “Mister - Captain America. Wanna see what I drawed?”

“I really, really do.” Steve watched as the child carefully maneuvered the arm-crutches to stand closer to him. After a bit of struggle to steady themselves and the child was pulling a colorful paper plate out of the bag slung across their torso. He felt the prickle of a tear in the corner of his eye when he recognized the dual red stripes and the blue and whet star center. “You made your own shield?”

“Uh-Huh. Is it okay?”

“It is very okay. Do you know what having your own shield means?”

“It means to be a good guy and protect ever’body from meanies.”

“Yes, it does. I can see this center’s in good hands. Li’l Cap.”

The toothless, crooked smile made Steve even happier than the adorable finger paint shield had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my Happy Steve Bingo fill


End file.
